London Calling - A One Direction Fanfiction
by findmeinparis
Summary: 'Love' The dictionary defines it as an intense feeling of deep affection. I was never one to believe in 'love', to me it was utterly fictional. But when my best friend and I moved to London for a fresh start, I finally understood what it meant. People will tell you first love is nothing but a fling, but I will tell you right now, they could never be more wrong. Harry/OC, Liam O/C
1. Chapter 1

Maddie POV  
I let out a sigh as I took a step out of Heathrow Airport and glanced over at my best friend Lucy, who looked back at me with a knowing smile. We were home. Well technically, we were abroad but ever since we first visited Europe after graduation we felt homesick wherever else we went. We made a promise a long time ago that we'd be living here before we were both 21 we had made it before my 20th birthday. Everything about this place was so different to back in Australia. Brisbane had its perks but for someone who couldn't stand humidity and preferred trench coats to singlets, it definitely wasn't number one on my dream destinations.  
"Mads, we made it out." Lucy laughed as she pulled me into a hug. I grinned but couldn't shake off the exhaustion I felt. Unlike Lucy I couldn't sleep on planes and we'd just flown to the other side of the world. "You know what would make this perfect?" I asked her, "Starbucks and cigarettes."  
Lucy scrunched up her nose and shook her head at me. "Coffee sounds good but I'll pass on the cancer sticks thank you."  
"Oh Lu, lighten up! We're in Europe. People smoke at dinner over here!"  
"This isn't France! Whatever, smoke if you want but don't come to me when your skin turns yellow and your hair falls out."  
I couldn't help but laugh at her, "It's a cigarette, not lines of cocaine." I told her before looping my arm through hers and pulling her along to find a taxi.

Once we had picked up the key from the real estate agent we made our way to our rented apartment. It was small and smelt like an old wardrobe, but what could we expect. Besides, anywhere in London is better than nowhere. We dumped the week's worth of luggage we had brought into our rooms, the rest will arrive in a few days. We decided we should shower and get changed before getting dinner. While I waited for Lucy to finish in the shower, which could be anytime between now and next month, I had a look around the apartment. There was a tiny balcony beside the kitchen, which looked like it might fit two chairs if we were lucky. After a struggle with the door, I slid through the small gap I had managed to make. It was getting dark by now and the city looked beautiful. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing an Australian sunset for a while but sunshine was one of those sacrifices that seem irrelevant in the short term. Just when I felt like I was falling in love with the London streets all over again I hear Lucy announce that the shower was free.

I decided on my favorite green dress, and my gold capped heels. Once I rustled my wavy hair, swept a thin line of liquid eyeliner across my eyelid and put on my Chanel foundation- my savior, I was happy with how I looked. When I walked out into the living room, which was really just a couch beside a cramped kitchen, I found Lucy crouching on the kitchen bench, holding her iPhone above her head. Leaning against my doorframe with a smirk on my face, I waited for her to notice I had seen her. When she did, she laughed at herself and climbed down. "I was trying to find reception!" she laughed defensively.

Her light brown hair was perfectly curled, falling just over her shoulders where a black blazer sat. She had her favorite white blouse on. Her legs were covered by red jeans and with the help of her black pumps, looked even longer than they already were. Her naturally long eyelashes, which had been made thick with mascara, were hiding the subtle shimmer of her champagne eye shadow. She looked gorgeous, she always did. I wouldn't call it effortless though, but then again I knew how much work she put into looking good 24/7. Lucy lived by the phrase, 'Dress like you're going to see your worst enemy." and for Lucy that was always a possibility. It's not like Lucy went out of her way to find enemies, she just had an expectation of how people should behave. Being rude was unacceptable, no matter the circumstance, personal hygiene was a must and intelligence was preferred. Of course to Lucy these weren't demands…they were common sense. I can understand why people would call her self-righteous because she is, and she knows it. But there's something about Lucy that makes you want to pass her test. She's beautiful, smart, stylish and funny but most of all, she's loyal. She's the best friend you could ask for and if you make it to her good side, you'll stay there, just like I have. Lucy and I got close after we bonded over, what all girls do, heartbreak. We've been inseparable ever since.

I pulled on my coat as we were running out the door. Luckily, Lucy knew exactly where we were going for dinner because I had no idea where she was dragging me. In the months of preparation we had before moving here, Lucy had taken it upon herself to find all the best places to eat and most importantly, get good coffee. After 10 minutes of walking and convincing from Lucy that we weren't lost we made it to the restaurant. "Oh this is fancy Lu! Trying to seduce me are we?" I said, winking at her. She grabbed my hand and laughed, " You really shouldn't try to wink. You look like you're having a stroke."  
"Whatever you love me."  
"Of course, darling! But I love you more with both eyes open" she smiled as the waiter took us to a table. Just as Lucy sat down a young girl ran past, kicking the leg of her chair on her way, causing Lucy to bump into the table. The girl was too distracted to notice what she had done and had run out the front door to a group of people leaving the restaurant. I noticed a camera flashing a few times before the group got into a car and drove away. "Well then, I guess some people have been raised by barn yard animals…" Lucy said, rearranging her cutlery that had been knocked out of place. She obviously hadn't seen what had happened outside. Oh well, nothing like a little first night drama in the big city.

A meal and a few drinks later, we decided we should walk home and get some sleep. Lucy had an open day at the London University of Business to go to tomorrow afternoon and unlike my organized friend, I hadn't found a job for myself yet. We agreed that we would look for jobs tomorrow morning, and with the help of caffeine and my winning charm, I might just find one before the end of the week. After a few wrong turns under the direction of a drunk Lucy, we finally made it home. By the time we made it up the stairs we only had the energy to make one bed so we crashed in my room. Just as I was drifting to sleep I whisper, "Thanks for coming with me Lu." She responded by grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy  
I woke up to Maddie trying to roll me over. "Lucy I swear to god if you don't move over I will smother you with a pillow."  
"Sh…I'm sleeping" I managed to mumble. She slapped me on the ass as hard as she could before giving up and climbing out of bed, groaning loudly. This has been a routine we've relived every sleep over since we were 15. Maddie seems to think I take up most of the bed, we agree to disagree. That or we argue about it till she either gives in and sleeps with her legs off the bed or gets out of bed entirely. "Whatever, we need to get going anyway. Up we get princess, don't hurt yourself now." she said with her signature sarcasm in her voice. "You wouldn't let that happen, slave." I replied with a smirk on my face. She ripped all the blankets from me and the freezing air engulfed me. "Oh my god, it's freezing!" I squealed, curling into a ball in attempt to capture some of my body heat.  
"No shit Sherlock. Welcome to northern hemisphere. Now get up! We need to find me a job!" she replied, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of bed.

Once we managed to over come the cold we got dressed in our smartest outfits and went out looking for places Maddie could work. Twelve resumes and two coffees later we decided to get some real breakfast. Just as we were about to walk into a café Maddie suddenly spun around with a grin on her face. "Golf!" she exclaimed.  
"Uh… yes. Golf. Love it…" I replied with my eyebrows raised.  
"No I mean a golf club. There's got to be a golf course with a bar or restaurant or something yes?"  
"You want to work at a golf club?"  
"Serving drinks to hot, wealthy men in golfing clothes? Yes."  
I laughed at her. Of course she wasn't thinking about work experience, it was always about the boys. In her defense I wouldn't mind meeting a businessmen's son myself. I got out my phone and searched for the closest golf clubs and we caught a cab to the address. When we walked in I was impressed. By the look of the exterior I was expecting a run down bar for elderlies but this was very sophisticated, very Sex and the City. I'd work here myself if I didn't have a part time waitressing job lined up with a family friend already. I took a seat at the bar and waited for Maddie to find the manager to ask about work. When she returned she said she could take an interview now. "Good luck darling! I have to go but you've got this." I told her encouragingly before winking and making my way out. I had an open day to get to.

I was making my way down the stairs of the bar when I heard the last thing I wanted to hear - the snap of a broken heel. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. I waddled down the stairs, my heavy oversized handbag was making my walk even more lopsided, not my most graceful moment. After a long struggle to the bottom, I heard a deep chuckle from the top of the stairs. Someone was laughing at me? Seriously? I am a damsel in distress and they're just going to laugh at me? I put on the iciest face I could before facing the asshole at the top of the stairs. When I met eyes with the stranger I was hoping my shock didn't ruin my famous glare. I couldn't believe it. All the possible situations and this is how I met Harry Styles.

He didn't say anything, just smiled at me. The same smile I had spent years of high school fantasizing about. Of course my obsession died down as I got a little older but I could still appreciate that smile. He started walking down the stairs towards me and like an idiot I just stood there. I didn't even know what kind of expression was on my face. A mix of shock, anger and sexual frustration maybe? Whatever it was I just stared at him till he was standing right in front of me. He put his hands in his pockets and stood there awkwardly before saying "Hi." and grinning at me. I wondered why did he look nervous, then I realized I was still staring at him. Oh wow, that's embarrassing. Only one way I can recover that, play hard to get, my specialty. "Hi." I replied coldly before looking away and walking away, which would have worked a whole lot better if I wasn't waddling like a handicapped duck. I heard him chuckle again. I spun around to face him before saying "You try walking in 6 inch heels."  
"Oh I have, interesting night that was." he replied, his grin turning into a cheeky smirk.  
"So being an expert you might have spare pair on you then?"  
"Unfortunately I left my collection at home, I have a car though, a very impressive car at that. "  
"It's going to take more than a fancy car to impress me, Styles." I said, an unwelcome smile starting to come to my face.  
"Oh so you do know who I am? I was hoping that staring contest we had earlier was because of my show stopping appearance." He laughed as he walked up to me, dangerously close. Damn it. I'm cracking. It's the eyes… or the hair…either way I can't keep up with the cold shoulder. He must have caught on to me warming up because he again offered me a lift home and I gave in.

We made our way to the front of the club and a black Audi pulled up in front of us. He was right, it was impressive. '"You know I can just walk. Thanks." I said with a sympathetic smile and turning away hobbling a little, I didn't look back. I was about half way up the driveway when a car pulled up beside me. "How's that heel doing?" a deep voice asked. I turned to look at him and did my best to look frustrated by his persistence. He opened the door from inside the car and with a smirk said "Come on love, get in." I contemplated this and after looking at my shoe I thought I was catching a cab anyway, the driver may as well be Harry Styles. I hopped into the car that probably costs more than my apartment and saw him smirk in the corner of my eye before he asked "Where to babe?"  
"South Kensington" I answered with a small smile.

After a few awkward minutes of driving in silence he switched on some music. 'Moving to New York' by The Wombats filled the car. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him "Hmm… interesting." I said with a hint of sarcasm. He scoffed at my comment and replied with "Oh and I suppose you are a music expert are you?" I smiled "No, no…its just I had you more of a Jonas Brothers, Backstreet Boys type, that's all." He turned to look at me raised his eyebrows and laughed. "What? Boy bands aren't your thing?" I asked. 'Touché" he replied with a laugh.  
"So is this a normal thing? Like an act of community service, picking up girls off the street?' I asked. "I make an exception for beautiful foreigners." I scoffed at this "Oh you picked up on that did you?"  
"Well the Australian accent was a giveaway."  
"Damn. I was hoping I'd miraculously pick up a British accent."  
"I like your accent." he laughed, "How long have you been here anyway?"  
"We arrived yesterday. Just turn right at these lights. By yeah, less than 24 hours."  
"Shit. You seem to know your way around for a newbie."  
"Well I've had a lot of time to prepare. It's been a dream for years now and we finally did it."  
"We?" He asked, a slightly shocked tone in his voice.  
"Yeah, my best friend Maddie and I have always wanted to live here. Just anywhere around here is fine. It's this apartment block."  
He pulled up outside the entrance and after thanking him for the ride and I went to get out of the car. Before I could, Harry grabbed my hand, "Did you have any plans for the rest of the day? I could give you a VIP tour." he asked with a smile.  
"I'd love to but I have an open day to get to. I'm actually gonna be late so I have to get going."  
"Well, let me drive you."  
"Oh no, I'm sure you have much more exciting things to do than be my chauffeur for the day."  
"I think you're overestimate how exciting my day has been. It would be my pleasure, honestly." he insisted with a wink.  
"Alright then. Let me grab some new shoes." I replied before getting out of the car and making my way upstairs. More stairs, just what I needed. "Need a hand? A piggyback maybe?" I heard Harry yelled from the car. I knew he was joking so I turned around and gave him an unimpressed look before sliding off my shoes and strutting up the stairs with whatever dignity left. I did my best to ignore the chuckling I heard from behind me. When I got to my apartment I struggled with the dodgy lock but managed to open it with a final tug. I stepped inside and waited till the door was securely closed behind me before letting out a little squeal and jumping around in a circle. "Okay, you've let out, now pull yourself together." I commanded to myself. I grabbed some ballet flats from my suitcase and ran back downstairs. As I walked out of the entrance and towards the sport car still running out the front, a woman walking into the building gave me a strange look. Probably because she knew as well as I did that this apartment block, although in a good area, didn't have residents who owned sports cars. "Where to miss?" Harry asked as I got into the car.  
"London University of Business. And quickly please, I don't pay you to dawdle."  
"Right away, Miss." He replied with a chuckle. The ride to the university felt shorter than it was. When he pulled up, I climbed out of the car quickly before bending over to the window. "It was nice meeting you Styles. I'll see you around." I said with a wink and turned to walk away, praying he would stop me. "Wait!" I heard him yell, a smile creeping across my face. "I don't even get a name?"  
"Lucy."  
"Well Lucy, what are you doing tonight?"  
"Hm…Probably something fabulous a date with Maddie, a bottle of cheap champagne and an unfurnished apartment."  
"Well I'd hate to ruin a plan like that but maybe afterwards you two might want a proper welcome to the city."  
"And what did you have in mind?"  
"How about a few drinks, my shout."  
"I don't see why not."  
"I'll pick you both up at 8." he said with a grin which I returned. Just as I was about walk away I heard him shout, "Oh and Lucy. Don't break any more heels, I might not be there to save you next time!" Before I could think of something witty to say he had driven off. I let out a sigh, unable to wipe the grin off my face. Thank you London.


End file.
